forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Myshik Morueme
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Hobgoblin (half-blue dragon, half-hobgoblin) | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Draconic | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = Ca. 1385 | deathnotes = (slain by Kael) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = | rules = }} Myshik Morueme was half–blue dragon half-hobgoblin and a member of Clan Morueme. Description Myshik had blue leathery wings with which he could glide but not fly. Abilities Myshik was able to use a breath weapon of electricity. History In 1373 DR, Myshik was sent by his uncle, Nahaunglaroth the blue dragon, to follow and defeat Kaanyr Vhok, who was encroaching on the territory of Clan Morueme. In exchange, he would receive the honor of the clan. Myshik met up with Vhok and Zasian Menz, a priest of Cyric, in Sundabar during an assault of the Scoured Legion and joined them as they traveled through the Elemental Plane of Fire. One night as they rested in an extradimensional mansion (activated by an archway given to Vhok by Nahaunglaroth), Myshik slew their guide, Kurkle, and stole the mansion, trapping Vhok and Zasian inside. They escaped, however, and Myshik intercepted them at the City of Brass just as they passed through a portal to the House of the Triad. Myshik followed the two through the portal some time later, arriving inside the belly of the storm dragon Tekthyrios, who was being possessed by Zasian. Not knowing this, Myshik allied with his dragon cousin and aided Zasian in freeing Kashada the Nightwraith. The three then traveled to Dweomerheart, where they were able to create a disturbance that allowed them to steal Azuth's staff, which Cyric used to slay Mystra. In the magical backlash from Mystra's death, Myshik was merged with the astral deva Micus to form an insane abomination, with Myshik's face emerging from Micus's gut and the rest of his body emerging from behind like a centaur. Micus-Myshik was captured by the marilith Vhissilka and later dominated (by use of a cuff) by Vhok to taunt the angel Tauran in the House of the Triad. Micus-Myshik was then trapped by a spell cast by the drow wizard Pharaun Mizzrym and slain by the knight Kael. As Micus-Myshik died, Myshik's head let loose a final blast of lightning magic that killed Pharaun. Possessions Myshik wielded an axe, which had been stolen from a dwarven tomb long ago. Myshik carried a light crystal. Relationships Myshik's father was Roraurim the blue wyrm, who was the brother of Nahaunglaroth, the leader of Clan Morueme. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: The Empyrean Odyssey: * The Gossamer Plain * The Fractured Sky * The Crystal Mountain References Category:Hobgoblins Category:Members of the Blood of Morueme Category:Males Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Dragondoom Category:Inhabitants of the Nether Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Half-dragons